Olympian Dwarves
by Bookdancer
Summary: Every Olympian plus Hades and Hestia have their favorite dwarf. These are some stories of how they interact, even if the dwarves don't always realize it.
1. Dwalin and Ares

_First off, I'm going to apologize to _hug the ents_. I realized during the past week that I forgot to publish this when I said I would. I also didn't work on it as much as I thought I would and therefore only have four of fourteen chapters finished. Sorry!_

_Secondly, I'm telling you guys now that dwarves and gods/goddesses were chosen randomly. No matter how much it may not seem like it at some points, it was random. Promise. Also, the chapters will be done in order of choosing. Pairings will not be revealed before the actual chapter is up, so sorry if you're wondering. Bad news is that the Durin family (I'm including Dis in this, by the way) are all toward or at the end. So most of the other dwarves are first._

_Anyway, I do not own _The Hobbit_ or _Percy Jackson_, no matter how much I may want to._

Olympian Dwarves: Chapter One

Dwalin and Ares

Ares stalked in a circle around Dwalin, invisible to all but himself. He had taken a liking to the tattooed dwarf, despite said dwarf worshipping another god. Still, Ares knew the other Olympians, Hades, and Hestia also preferred - or _had_ preferred, in some cases - other dwarves. And why shouldn't Ares help a fellow warrior in battle?

"That's it." The god of war encouraged while beheading an orc, even while he knew he wouldn't be heard. "Knock 'em over the head!" With a quick sweep of his double-edged blade, Ares took off two more heads, barely missing Dwalin's own as the sword skimmed past.

The muscular dwarf glanced around, searching for his unknown helper, and Ares grinned. "Nope, can't see me!"

Dwalin sent out two throwing axes, embedding each into the chest of two orcs attempting to engage Thorin in battle. The god fighting beside Dwalin grunted and ducked beneath the axes, grumbling as he rose and conveniently forgetting that he himself had nearly taken Dwalin's head off just moments before.

"Watch it with the axes." Ares grunted. "Me liking you won't keep me from taking your head if you take mine."

The pair continued working in a haze of gray, black, white, and red. Even invisible, Ares received some cuts and scrapes, even a long cut on one bicep from swinging swords, axes, and daggers. Dwalin himself, Ares was certain, would have fallen if not for himself. He blocked several attacks on the dwarf, even using his favorite throwing knife to kill an orc standing above Balin when Dwalin yelled his brother's knife. Ares grunted in annoyance after at the realization that he probably just made his own brother happy.

Still, he stayed at Dwalin's side throughout the Battle of Five Armies, ignoring the cries of two fellow Olympians when their favorites fell. He ignored everything around him and focused on making sure _his_ favorite dwarf stayed alive. Finally, though, the battle ended.

Ares grinned at Dwalin.

"Nice job." He said, and then vanished.

_Yeah, so it's kind of short, but pretty much all of them will be. And yeah, I pretty much gave away who favors Balin, but oh well. They'll be up soon, so it's not that big of a deal._

_Anyway, what'd you guys think? Any ideas for improvement are welcome, though flames will be used to keep the dwarves warm. Please review!_


	2. Bifur and Hermes

_First off, to:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited- Thanks so much!_

_LalaithElerrina- Would you believe it if I said it was completely random?_

_Anyway, thanks again, and I do not own _The Hobbit _nor _Percy Jackson_._

Olympian Dwarves: Chapter Two

Bifur and Hermes

Hermes gazed down at the row of injured dwarves crowded into the infirmary, hovering above them via his flying shoes. He knew the majority of them wouldn't even wake up the next morning, in about five hours time. Still, despite Athena's warnings that it wasn't a pretty sight and he'd only make it worse for himself when some of the dwarves died, he couldn't help it.

He was the god of medicine, he should be able to help at least one dwarf. Hermes blinked as Apollo suddenly entered the room and moved around, touching different dwarves and taking away some of their pain and injuries.

The god's eyes fell upon a dwarf that Apollo didn't touch. He was one of the only dwarves in the infirmary with family or friends at his bedside, even though it was only two.

At first, Hermes was unsure as to why the dwarf was there - what was wrong with him? -, but then noticed something he hadn't seen before. Unbelieving, Hermes moved forward to get a closer look, and confirmed what he had seen. The dwarf had an orc axe embedded in his forehead.

The sandy-haired dwarf watched throughout the night as Bifur didn't stir. He was most likely going to pass in the night. As he watched, Hermes learned the two dwarves at Bifur's bedside were Bofur and Bombur, Bifur's cousins*.

Slowly but surely, as the night began to pass, Bifur's breathing slowed. Bofur and Bombur stayed at his side, gripping his hands tightly. And Hermes thought.

He thought of Apollo and Artemis, of Hestia and the other gods. He thought of how he would feel if he lost some of his family. He thought of Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. And, as morning dawned, he healed.

_* Pretty sure that's right._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


End file.
